The Lost Amulet
by Lhiannah
Summary: "In a world filled with a German psycho dark wizard, dangerous secrets, and unspoken emotions, Tom Riddle and Sasha, and the rest of the Slytherin gang, must fight to save their lives against an enemy no one would have ever expected existed."


**The Lost Amulet**

"In a world filled with a German psycho dark wizard, dangerous secrets, and unspoken emotions, Tom Riddle and Sasha, and the rest of the Slytherin gang, must fight to save their lives against an enemy no one would have ever expected existed."

**READ!: **This story is going to be incredibly long. I have everything planned out and a few drafts written already. As any author I would love to get any kinds of feedback from you guys. **So please don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The sharp tangy smell of seawater permeated the night air like a thick blanket. At first, Sasha Maselli had relished the smell of the ocean so close. The ocean had always offered her a sense of peace and serenity, but not now. Nope. Right now it felt as if someone had stuffed packets of salt up her nose. Open packets of salt. The saline smell hung so heavily in the night air that she had to resist the urge to hack and cough like she had a frog stuck in her throat.

The full moon was obscured by a flock of thick and fat thunderclouds and Sasha couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing. The utter lack of light hid their hiding spot behind a box of craters well enough, but it also made things a hell of lot more difficult to see. She could barely see the nose in front of her face, much less the person they were 'following'.

She turned to her partner for what seemed like the millionth time and said, "Psst! Hey, Riddle! Any sign of him yet?"

The shadow next to her, the one more ominous than the rest, shifted slightly, and for a moment, she saw a flash of annoyance cross his blue eyes, "No," Tom Riddle said shortly, then turned away from her.

Sasha folded her thin arms across her chest and made a face, shifting restlessly to get the blood flowing back into her legs again. She and Tom had been in the same crouching positions for what seemed like hours, with Vincent keeping a lookout around the side of the crate while Sasha tried her best to keep herself entertained, "If he doesn't show up any time soon," she threatened grumpily, "then I'm leaving."

Tom didn't say anything so Sasha continued to vent her frustration.

"It's past midnight, and I'm cold and wet and tired and grumpy. It's summer, Riddle. I don't know about you but my idea of summer is not spending it in bloody Germany looking for trouble!"

Tom suddenly whirled around, startling so bad that she jerked away from him, the edge of her wand poking one of her numb legs, "Maselli, be quiet," he said calmly despite his sudden motio.

But the blond-haired girl refused to be intimidated, "Riddle, I'm cold and I'm wet and my legs are asleep! Can we go home now? That guy already knows we're here."

"And whose fault is that?" Tom asked flatly.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" she demanded, squinting at him in the darkness until she could just make out his silhouette, "You're the one that knocked me into the water, Riddle!"

"No," Tom said without a trace of emotion. "You slipped in a puddle and fell into the pool. I had nothing to do with your mishap. And while we're on the subject, our quarry would have no idea of our presence if you hadn't insisted on yelling and screaming after you had your accident."

"It was no accident!" Sasha insisted, knowing she was whining and not caring. "Someone pushed me and that someone had to be you!"

"I told you before that you slipped in the puddle. All I did was pull you out of the water. Blame me if it will ease your state of mind and keep you from complaining. I don't care either way." He turned away again, the end of his dark cloak brushing her leg in the darkness.

Sasha pouted, but kept her mouth shut. It was bad enough that she was here, even worse that she was here with Tom Riddle. Not that Vincent was a bad guy. In fact, he was okay if you wanted someone who didn't talk much, and he was kind of good-looking in a twisted sort of way, but he definitely wasn't Sasha's idea of amiable company. Why couldn't he have partnered her up with Malfoy, who would probably at least sympathize with Sasha's soaking wet and miserable condition? Even Lestrange or Dolohov would have been better company than him. Dolohov's cigarettes could drown out the seawater smell, and both of them would have been more fun to fight with than Tom, whose flat tones and one-word answers tended to kill any attempt at conversation.

"Hey, Riddle," she said again, glancing at the statue-still shadow next to her.

"Yes, Maselli?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"There's a lovely pool of seawater three steps to your left."

Sasha's mouth dropped open. "Did the dark and gloomy Tom Riddle just make a joke? Wow, and I was here to witness it. Malfoy and Lestrange will be so jealous. But that still doesn't change the situation. I have to go to the bathroom!"

Tom turned to stare at her again. "What do you want me to say, Maselli?"

"How about, 'Oh, Sasha, since I know you're wet and cold because I pushed you in the stinky seawater that was probably filled with gross amoebas and who knows what, let me go find you a nice clean hotel where you can rest, eat, and go to the bathroom.' I think you should say something like that, Riddle."

"How about, 'Piss on yourself'?"

Sasha's mouth dropped open again, but she managed to sputter out, "That was so rude, Tom Riddle! I see you've been hanging around Lestrange and Dolohov a bit too much!"

"Actually, I think it was spending two hours with you on a boat and then waiting here with you for one more hour that did the trick."

Sasha punched him in what she hoped was his shoulder. "You're so mean to me, Riddle! Next time, leave me in the sea water with the amoebas; I'm sure they'd be better company that you!"

"Forgive me, Maselli," he said flatly. "I'm afraid I'm not in the best of moods tonight. I'm sorry for insulting you."

"No, you're not," Sasha grumbled. "But I'll just pretend your apology was sincere. At least we can be cold and miserable together."

Tomdidn't reply; he simply turned away from her and continued to watch for their quarry. Sasha drew her trembling knees up to her chest and shivered, pushing impatiently at her shoulder-length hair. The young girl sighed inwardly and found herself reflecting on all the things that had happened in the past year, something she had started making a habit of.

As a transfer student from Italy, Hogwarts had looked like something from a fairy tale. She had heard all about the school founders and the school system divided by four houses. After reading the founders profiles she had immediately felt a strange attraction to the house of Slytherin – and as she made it into Slytherin, her life changed. She met Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolohov and then the mysterious Riddle. Then before she knew it, she was part of Tom Riddle's Knights.

She had been forced to make a vow that she would never tell anyone about the Knights or betray them – which brought her to the present moment, soaking wet and stuck in the docking bay next to a rotting and seemingly abandoned boat that Riddle had wanted them to investigate. Now she had no idea where she was, what time it was, how long they were going to be here, or if they would even get a chance to apprehend the man they were following. All she knew was that she was cold, wet, tired and ready to let Riddle to fend for himself.

Sasha shivered again and rubbed her bare arms. She glanced over at Tom, who despite what he has said earlier, looked warm and toasty in his long dark cape and black pants.

"Hey, Riddle," she spoke up again, "Can I use your-"

She was abruptly interrupted when her dark companion suddenly spun around and clamped a hand over her mouth. Though her first instinct was to struggle until she was released, she quickly repressed it, trusting Riddle's senses and knowing that he rarely touched anyone for any reason. She flicked her eyes to the side and was just able to see a shadowy blur as Riddle shifted closer to her.

"I saw him," he whispered, lips close to her ear. His warm breath against her ear sent pleasurable chills running down her spine. Strands of ebony black hair flopped forward to caress her cheek, and she was suddenly aware of how close he was, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Suddenly, she wasn't cold any more. "He went down a stairwell to a lower level," Tom continued, oblivious to the change that had overtaken her. "Just follow me. Got it?"

Sasha nodded, not trusting her voice.

Tom removed his hand from her mouth and crept closer to the edge of the crate, peering out from behind it to see that there was no one hanging around the docking bay. He took his wand from its holster, and seeing this, Sasha followed suit with her own wand, trying to work the kinks out of her muscles as she did so.

Tom stepped out from behind the crate and into the open, motioning for her to follow him. The young girl did so, wincing as her knees and back popped loudly, protesting so much movement after being inactive for almost an hour. Keeping as quiet as possible, she followed her shadowy friend into the darkness until the inky black seemed to swallow them whole.

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

* * *

_Slytherin! She made it into Slytherin! Her stomach flipped with nerves as she made her way to the quiet table. She didn't know what to make of their silence but she had the vague feeling that perhaps transfer students were not well liked within the Slytherin house. Or maybe it was just her? Straightening her shoulders, she sat down on the closest empty seat she could find. She looked around, hoping that someone would engage in a conversation with her – hoping that someone would at least welcome her. Her nerves were on the edge when a blond-haired boy looked straight at her, "You're on Riddle's seat, yeah?" _

_She blinked. She had never heard of marked seats before, "I don't care." She replied with a smile. _

"_Oh hey Riddle!" the blond-haired boy started, "The transfer student accidently took your seat." _

_Sasha could feel a presence behind her but she held her ground and instead focused her attention on all the marvellous food._

"_That's quite alright," Riddle started, he looked down at the boy sitting next to the transfer student and in a matter of seconds, the boy moved over, giving Riddle enough space to sit down. Sasha glanced over this Riddle person and then cocked a brow._

"_You must be Riddle, the owner of this seat." She commented sarcastically._

_His lips moved upwards in a small smile, "And you are Sasha Maselli. The new transfer student. I heard your parents died in the war. Such a pity."_

_Sasha's eyes widened at the evident sarcasm in his voice. _

_**Prick. **_


End file.
